My Little Pony: Fashion Friends
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Rarity comes to Canterlot and starts to become popular with the high class elites. But when her friends comes over to celebrate Twilight's birthday on the same day the elites are throwing a garden party, Rarity tried to attend both parties, but later realizes just how important her friends are to her more than her social connections.
1. Chapter 1 Rarity in Canterlot

My Little Pony: Fashion Friends

Chapter 1

Rarity in Canterlot

It was a typical day in Ponyville, just ponies doing their regular everyday activities. Over at Rarity's Boutique, Rarity was making a dress for one of her friends. She sat at sawing machine and was sewing the dress together. Sweetie Belle was sitting across from her, watching her sew, and she thought she was doing a great job on the dress so far.

As Sweetie Belle watched her sister sew, she noticed a picture frame sitting on the table, she had never noticed it before. She looked at the picture and it was a picture of Rarity and her friends. Sweetie Belle asked Rarity about the picture and Rarity said the picture was taken back at the time when she and her friends celebrated Twilight's birthday in Canterlot about a year ago. She also said that she had some conflicts during that time because at the same time she was hanging out with her friends, she was trying to also hang out with Canterlot high class ponies. Sweetie Belle was curious about this event and she wanted to hear all about it, Rarity said she would be happy to tell her all about it. She sat down with Sweetie Belle and said that this all started when she went to Canterlot for a visit and Twilight had asked Princess Celestia to accommodate her. Then Rarity began remembering everything that happened.

On that day, Rarity came to Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia had a room prepared for her and Rarity couldn't stop thanking her for her kindness. Later that day, Rarity went to have tea over at an outside cafe somewhere in town. As she drank her tea, she talked to herself, she said that she may have been born in Ponyville, but she's a Canterlot pony at heart. She also said that she was really just here to pick up some fabrics for her boutique, but she felt like she had to do something nice for Twilight since she is the one who asked Princess Celestia to accommodate her while she is staying in Canterlot. She thought for a second, but then she had an idea, Twilight's birthday was this weekend and she thought she could make a dress for Twilight.

As she kept drinking her tea, 2 ponies approached her. They were a high class couple and they introduced themselves as Jet Set and Upper Crust. Upper Crust asked Rarity where she got her chapeau. She said it was just something she made herself, then a pony nearby who was cleaning tables saw Rarity and recognized her. The pony asked her if she remembered him and said they met in Ponyville about a month ago. Rarity said she remembered and asked the pony how he was doing. Then Jet Set said, "You're... from... Ponyville?" The cleaning pony said she was a fancy dressmaker from Ponyville and she probably made the hat she was wearing as well. Upper Crust said, "I thought it looked a little country." Jet Set said, "I told you it wasn't something you could get here in Canterlot, dear." Then Jet Set and Upper Crust left in a rude manner, Rarity felt disappointed, she always wanted to be like the high class ponies in Canterlot. Rarity took her hat off, she looked at it and said, "Looked a little country". "Not something you can get in Canterlot". I'll show you something worthy of Canterlot!"

Later that day, Rarity ran into the famous sophisticated unicorn named Fancy Pants. As Rarity apologized for bumping into him, she mentioned she was staying at Canterlot Castle. That caught Fancy Pants's attention, assuming she was a high class and sophisticated pony like him, Fancy Pants offered Rarity a VIP box at the Wonderbolts Derby. Rarity wasn't sure she should accept, Fancy Pants encouraged her to come, but Rarity was going to need some time to think about it.

Back in her room at the castle, Rarity was still deciding if she should go to the derby, if she does, she will develop social connections in Canterlot, but she would lose time to make Twilight's dress. She eventually decided to attend the derby. At the derby, Fancy Pants was pleased to see that Rarity came, but his guests seemed to ignore her until she said she was staying at Canterlot Castle.

During the Wonderbolts competition, Rarity made a bet on the Wonderbolt named Fleetfoot, and surprising, Fleetfoot won the competition. Fancy Pants asked her how she knew Fleetfoot would win, Rarity said her friend Rainbow Dash talks about her all the time. When Fancy Pants asked who Rainbow Dash was, Rarity lied and said she was the Wonderbolts trainer. The guests were convinced that Rarity was a very important pony, and that's when Rarity started to gain popularity in Canterlot.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise

My Little Pony: Fashion Friends

Chapter 2

Surprise

Rarity was on her way to becoming popular and influential in Canterlot. For the next 2 days, Rarity attended an art exhibit, an auction for a vase, a dinner party, an opera, a party on Fancy Pants's yacht, and a ceremony for an airship's maiden voyage. During each event, Rarity had second thoughts about attending each event because she also wanted to work on Twilight's dress. But her desire for popularity convinced her to attend the events and work on the dress later.

The next day, Rarity decided to go back to Ponyville if she had any hope of finishing Twilight's dress for her birthday. But then she got a letter from Jet Set and Upper Crust, the letter was an invitation to the Canterlot garden party that was going to be held that evening, Rarity was so shocked by this invitation, she described this event as a major social event second to the Grand Galloping Gala. This was an event that Rarity did not want to miss. So then Rarity wrote a letter to her friends, saying that she was not going to able to come to Twilight's birthday party because she was not feeling well and she was going to have to stay in Canterlot for a little while longer until she feels better.

Later, Rarity put on a yellow dress and her chapeau that matched with it and she was ready to go to the Canterlot garden party. When she opened the door, her friends suddenly appeared and yelled, "Surprise?" Shocked that they were there, Rarity gasped and fainted. When Rarity woke up, she saw her friends looking down at her. She got up and said, "What are you– how did you– Why are you–" Applejack smiled and said, "Listen to her. She's so excited to see us, she can hardly talk." Rarity asked what they were doing here and Twilight explained that when she got her letter syaing that Rarity was stuck in Canterlot, she asked Pinkie Pie if they could have her birthday party right here in Canterlot so Rarity wouldn't have to miss it. And of course, Pinkie Pie didn't mind at all.

Rarity was so surprised that they did this, she said, "Wow... First you get me a suite at Canterlot castle and now this. I don't know what to say, Twilight." Rainbow Dash said, "How about you start by telling us what you're doing in that fancy getup, I thought you said you were sick." Rarity didn't know what to say, she just made an embarrassed grin and said, "Think fast Rarity."

Then Rarity just told her friends that she had been taking some excellent medicine and she was feeling a little better now. The ponies were glad to hear that, Twilight saw the dress that Rarity had been making for her, since Rarity hadn't been working on it, it looked just like a plain white, ordinary dress. Twilight said, "Is... that my dress?" Rarity said yes, she was worried about what Twilight would think of it. But Twilight said, "It's so... simple. So practical. So me! It's the perfect dress for my birthday party! I love it!" Surprised by her response to her dress, Rarity sighed and said, "You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that."

Rarity asked where Neo and Spike were, Twilight said Spike had to stay behind in Ponyville and Neo was in the ballroom setting up for the party. Twilight said, "When I told the Princess that I was moving the party to Canterlot, she was kind enough to offer us the Canterlot castle ballroom."

Twilight and her friends walked into the ballroom and saw that it was all set up for Twilight's party. Twilight said that she wanted to have the party outside but she saw that there was another party being held on the castle grounds. Now Rarity was going to have to figure out how she would manage to attend both parties.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 A Touch of Ponyville

My Little Pony: Fashion Friends

Chapter 3

A Touch of Ponyville

Twilight and her friends started partying in the Canterlot Castle ballroom, celebrating Twilight's birthday. Rarity went outside to join the ponies at the Canterlot garden party, Fancy Pants, Upper Crust and Jet Set were happy to see that she made it. A few minutes later, Rarity made an excuse to leave for a second and she came back into the ballroom to be at Twilight's party. Neo was singing heavy metal songs for the party and Twilight and her friends were dancing along to the music, even though it's not usually the kind of music you would hear at a birthday party.

During both parties, Rarity would stay for a few minutes, then make an excuse to leave for a second and she would go to the party and do the same thing. Eventually it became too much for her, until she came back to Twilight's party holding a croquet mallet in her mouth. At first Rarity tried to act like it wasn't there, but it didn't work, that's when Twilight knew that Rarity had been going to the garden party.

Twilight seemed upset at first, but right when Rarity tried to explain, Twilight assumed that Rarity was just mingling with the high class ponies to promote her boutique for the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala. Rarity played it off like that's what she had been doing, but she didn't want to seem like she was being rude. Twilight smiled and said, "Oh, well, you didn't have to do that. You should totally go over there and mingle!" Rarity felt so happy that Twilight was allowing her to go attend the garden party, but right when she was about to go out there, Rainbow Dash stopped her and said, "Hey, wait up! We're your friends! I'm sure they won't mind if we check out the party too! C'mon, you guys! Let's show them how to party Ponyville style!" Rarity felt uneasy and she said to herself, "Oh no."

And so Neo and the ponies went outside to the garden party. Neo began singing a heavy metal song around the high class ponies, (Mean, Green, Killing Machine" by Overkill). Pinkie Pie blew off her party cannon and the mane 6 just danced like they do in Ponyville, all except Rarity were dancing.

While Neo sang and danced to his song like a Punk Rocker, Pinkie Pie ate lots of cake and other sweets, leaving chocolate all over her face, Applejack played around in mud, Fluttershy checked out some birds out in the garden, Rainbow Dash just showed off her Ponyville style dancing moves to high class ponies, but Twilight just danced to Neo's music. The high class ponies seemed very annoyed by the behavior of the ponies and the human that were at the garden party.

Fancy Pants went up to Twilight and said, "Excuse me, might I ask where you got your ensemble?" Twilight said, "Why, yes! Yes, you may. A very, very close friend of mine from Ponyville made it for me." Rarity got really nervous, Twilight was about to tell Fancy Pants that she was from Ponyville. Fancy Pants said, "And what is your friend's name?" Rarity went over to him and said, "Fancy Pants! Come with me! I'd like to show you this, er, thing that's over there. On the other side of the room." Fancy Pants said, "In a moment, my dear. This lovely filly from Ponyville was just about to tell me who made her charming dress." Rarity said, "That dress? Oh come now, who cares, it's just a plain old–" Twilight cut her off and said, "Oh, don't be so modest! This dress you made is beautiful!" The high class ponies gasped, they couldn't believe what they just heard, Twilight said, "We all think so."

Twilight and her friends smiled at Rarity and Neo smoked a cigarette. Fancy Pants looked at Rarity and said, "You know these ponies and this human?" The high class ponies chatted to each other, Rarity looked back and forth at her friends and the high class ponies, Twilight made an uneasy look at her, was Rarity going to tell them that she didn't know who these ponies were? Then Rarity looked at the high class ponies and said, "Yes. Yes, I do know them. They may not be as sophisticated as some of you Canterlot ponies, but they are my best friends, especially my human friend. And they are without a doubt the most important ponies I know, and that goes for the human too."

Jet Set and Upper Crust laughed, Jet Set said, "Important ponies? These ruffians, and that human?" Upper Crust said, "Don't make me laugh." Neo puffed on his cigarette and said, "Bitch." Luckily she didn't hear him, she and Jet Set kept laughing, then Fancy Pants smiled and said, "I, for one, find them charmingly rustic."

The mane 6 and Neo gasped along with the high class ponies, Fancy Pants, a sophisticated pony actually just approved of the mane 6 and Neo as a class. Then he said, "And I think the dress you made for your friend is lovely. I dare say every mare in Canterlot will be wanting one." Feeling they had to agree with him, Jet Set and Upper Crust said they would be wanting a dress like Twilight's, then Fancy Pants said, " Er, yes, now then. How about you introduce me to your friends?" Rarity said, "With pleasure."

Then Rarity introduced Fancy Pants to her friends, and when he was introduced to Neo, he actually complimented him on his clothes and makeup. Fancy Pants also asked Neo to perform another one of those songs he was playing a while ago, Neo couldn't believe a high class pony actually approved the idea of heavy metal music. So Neo performed another heavy metal song just for Fancy Pants and the other high class ponies watched him as well ("Dissonance" by Hatebreed). Neo also did his usual dance moves to the song, and after the song was over, the high class ponies actually said they were impressed by his talents.

Later, Rarity told Princess Celestia that she learned a very important lesson, she learned that no matter where you go in life, you should never forget that you are the product of your home and your friends. And that is something always to be proud of, no matter what. Princess Celestia thought that was a very valuable lesson.

That was the end of Rarity's story about the picture that Sweetie Belle asked about, Sweetie Belle loved the story and she thought that was a very important lesson to be learned. Then she and Rarity looked at the picture of her and her friends at the Canterlot garden party and how wonderful it is to have friends like them and how important friendship is to them.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
